S for Surprise
by Sterenig
Summary: Grimmauld place. Hermione is daydreaming in the library. What she doesn't know is that Snape is watching. Surprises, realizations and what future will bring them.


_Disclaimer : I own nothing. Pity... Everything you recognize belongs to the genius J.K.R._

_Big thanks to Porrum Doctum, who betaed the huge block I sent her without complaining ! Thanks a lot to AerinAlanna who helped me repeatedly with the subtleties of the English language !_

_Alternate universe. Non DH compliant. It's a bit weird in the beginning, keep reading to find the funny stuff._

* * *

_Grimmauld Place, the library._

S... Hermione sighed. She had read everything she could imagine about all this. First, Grandpa Sigmund and his psychoanalysis theories. She snorted. Oedipus complex definitely had nothing to do with any of it. It wasn't a question of age. And then Uncle Jung. Indeed, when you came to think of archetypes, you could easily link a certain Potions Master to the image of the black rogue, the bad boy with a bleeding broken heart, the dark prince, ...

She sighed again. Even that could not explain everything. An archetype seduces anyone, notjust one person. She had gone through every book she could find in Grimmauld place's library. Her mind kept circling around that theory of hers...and she liked it more and more each time it came up in her tortuous brain. Yes, it _had_ to be that. Severus Snape was definitely a letter. An _S._He was all S. She was peering at the shelves without seeing them, chin in her hand, sitting at a small table. She didn't even hear the fire crackle anymore, nor did she hear the door open.

Severus Snape. She silently tasted the name on her tongue. Slytherin, Master of Potions, professor, smart. Yes, he _was_an S. Cynical, severe, sombre, silent, respectable. Scowl, sneer, smirk, snort, snap. Everything that could describe him revolved around S. Slender, mysterious, charismatic, strong, smart and skilled. _Oh, I like that. A skilled, powerful, very smart and witty wizard. That is so enticing... Concentrate, Granger! You're losing the thread. _Her eyes unfocused again. Enticing, seduction, kiss. _Oh, he was kissable, highly kissable._ She blushed at the thought. She remembered that evening, when she had silently opened the door to fetch a book, right here. She had found him sleeping softly in an armchair. His face had been smoother, void of the tension lines it bore during the day. And his lips hadn't been thinly pressed together in a scowl, but slightly parted. Just waiting for a kiss, it had seemed to her. She remembered it vividly, reliving the scene in her mind.

She smiled. _I'd like to see him smile_. She could nearly hear a smile in his voice sometimes._ Good gods, that voice! That silky, delicious, attractive, enthralling voice! He is intoxicating when he purrs like that! I could melt into a puddle just thinking of it. _A book falling to the floor made her jump, and see him._ Him!_ She hadn't heard him enter the library. He was looking at her, arms crossed in front of his chest, with a little smirk. She was not really comfortable.

"Er, good evening, sir."_ Sir. Oh, Merlin! Stop that, Granger! Quickly. Stop thinking! _She flushed. He slowly came closer, stopping right in front of her, bending down to look directly into her eyes, his hands flat on the table. She tried to look anywhere but into his piercing eyes.

"Something embarrassing, Miss Granger?" _Sweet Merlin, did he really have to use THAT voice, and insist on those damn S's?_ He narrowed his dark eyes and took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

The S-words were difficult to stop in her mind._ Not this one! No, I didn't think that! No! Improper! Can't be! _She had closed her eyes when her mind had found another nice word starting with a S, one that she would love to try with her former teacher.

"My, my! You're blushing so hard, sweet Hermione!"

She popped her eyes open. _Hermione? Sweet Hermione?_ She saw him do the nearest thing to smile she ever saw him do.

"Surprised? I'm sorry I interrupted your interesting thoughts."

She couldn't move. She peered at his lips, coming near hers. She couldn't breathe, her mouth was dry, her heart pounding quickly. He continued, in that same silky dark voice that could make her faint.

"Where were you, already?" His lips got past hers and he whispered near her hear "Oh, yes. Enticing."

She inhaled loudly, her eyes opening wide. He kept speaking, his mouth brushing her cheek and his hand now lightly caressing her jaw.

"It's funny, how you can find the exact words... So enticing, intoxicating. We're so similar, and yet so different."

Hermione was deeply moved by his warm breath against her skin, his gentle touch._ Similar and yet so different. _Understanding hit her. That was it. They were complementary. The closeness of this man made it difficult for her to breath. She laid her hand on his, accepting what he offered her.

Severus caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window and closed his eyes. What he saw brought painful memories of the other girl he had loved, many years ago. They brought stupidity, rejection and a broken heart. He felt like he was making a fool of himself. Again. But he was somehow compelled to go on speaking. "But you forgot some of the most important words."

Hermione felt his jaw tighten in horror and his blank mask fall in place while he stood up and turned away from her. His now harsh voice listed them slowly: "Shyness, shame, lack of self-confidence..." He lowered his eyes, hiding behind the curtain of his ebony hair. "Ugly, evil, undeserving of what he desires most, desperate." The last words were barely a whisper, but they broke her heart.

"No, don't say that! Look at me!" She urged him. She resolutely closed the distance toward him and took his jaw in both hands. She had just solved her puzzle. His words made it absolutely clear in her mind. She was not experimenting. This wasn't a student's crush on a teacher, nor the lust of an older man for a younger woman. It spoke of equals and opposites, similarity and difference, yin and yang. It was about hungry souls looking for a home. Soul mates. The time for shyness and circling around each other was over. She was losing him and she would not allow that, no matter how hard she would have to fight.

"You heard me. My thoughts. You read my mind without Legilimency, just gazing through my eyes. Diving directly into my soul. You know I want you. All of you." Her voice was resolute and yet soft, soothing to his ears and his heart. "We are alike. The only difference is that I had a loving family and friends that accepted me as I am, while you didn't. You are what I would have been, too, had I been in your place." He kept his eyes low, but she could feel his sadness melt, slowly giving way to a very, very small amount of hope. "It's not a question of deserving me or not. You already have my heart and my love," she whispered.

The witch brushed the curtain of hair aside, tucking it behind his ears. So tenderly, so lovingly... He tried to live the moment with his whole being, not daring to move, fearing it could end the magic of her touching him. He tried to impress every sensation in his cells, every feeling. To be able to remember it vividly, to be able to cherish the memory when she would finally understand his true nature and leave him. Just like Lily.

She narrowed her eyes and drew nearer. She was now facing him, their chests barely touching. He stood still, arms straight along his sides. She caressed the back of his head with both hands before lowering it until their foreheads joined, her fingers gently combing the dark hair.

She spoke firmly. "Let me put it more clearly. I've just understood your true nature. And I gave you my heart ; I offered it to you. I'm not the kind of person to make an offer lightly norto take back what I granted. You have my love. _Please_ accept my gift." She was begging. She knew she would never be whole if he walked away. You only share that type of connection with another man once. Every other lover she could have would seem dull.

He lifted his eyes shyly. She saw the spark of hope increase in them and smiled. "You remember my last word?". She formed the word in her mind, knowing he could read it. She still was a bit shy about physical things and blushed. Not avoiding his eyes while thinking of it was really difficult, but saying it aloud was too much for the moment. He stiffened.

"Do you really want this?" he said, nearly disgusted, indicating his body with his hand. "Oh, Severus!" she said desperately, "I really do want it. I want you. Deeply. First I want to kiss you until I lose myself in you. Then I want to give you my body, make love until we melt and become one. That way I'll be complete. All inside you. Heart, mind, body and soul. All that is mine will be yours too. Forever."

He closed his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. "I'll need time to accept your gift, you silly witch."

She relaxed against him and closed her eyes, holding her arms tightly around the man she loved. "As long as you accept it. I love you as you are. As you are just now and as you are when you're witty, dark, or whatever else." He stroked her hair.

"You know, Severus. For me you really are my S. S for soul mate."

"So are you, my sweet Hermione. So are you."

* * *

"And that's how your grandparents became, er, acquainted." 

"But what was the last word, Grandpa?" A little boy with brown spiky hair and clear eyes stood up from his cushion and went to the wizard sitting in a comfortable armchair.

"Yes, Grandpa, what was it? And did they kiss? They_ must _have kissed. They always kiss when they think we can't see them." The girl, about twelve years old, frowned but stayed outstretched on the floor of the old library, chin in her hands. She pushed a long ebony strand of curly hair behind her ear. It fell straight back in front of her amber eyes, but she didn't bother to move it again.

"Er... You know, kids..." The older wizard seemed a bit ill at ease. He brushed through his now pepper-and-salt hair with his hand. When the door opened he relaxed and smiled. "Well, ask Granny."

"Ask what, Harry? What have you told them this time?" The witch stood with her hands on her waist, reminding him of her mother.

"Just how their grandparents realised they were made for each other and decided to spend their lives together". He smiled, but the witch burst out.

"Harry James Potter, how could you tell them about that? Those kids are far too young to be told about post-Quidditch sex in changing-rooms!"

Harry apologetically held his hands in front of him. "Er, Ginny, darling... I was talking of their other grandparents. You know, the romantic and chaste stuff about the library, and soul mates, and -"

"Granny, what was the last word?" The little boy was pulling her apron, interrupting his grandfather.

"Sex in changing-rooms, Granny?" The silky tone and raised eyebrow of her granddaughter vividly reminded Ginny of a former teacher of hers, the girl's grandfather.

She took her apron from the small hands and closed her eyes. "Downstairs, everyone!" she muttered between her teeth.

"But Granny - " The older witch stopped the boy with a look. "No more words, you little rascal. You're too curious for your own good. Your other grandparents have just arrived, ask_ them._ And remember what it costs little wizards to be too nosy."

"But-" the little boy began. Harry stood up. "Do what Granny said, Hadrian."

The younger witch crossed her grandmother with an all-too-recognisable evil smirk. Ginny stopped her with a finger on her chest and added: "Not. A. Word. You understand, younglady? I don't want to hear_ one _word about this. And I'll have a chat with your mother, in case it gave you awfully bad ideas to put into practice at Hogwarts."

"Yes Granny." The smirk didn't disappear.

When the girl had passed Ginny, she said quickly: "I've heard Great Grandma Weasley ; I'm gonna chat with her!" And she rushed to the stairs.

Ginny turned around and yelled. "Aurelia! You...you little...granddaughter of your grandfather! Believe me, you'll end up with a Malfoy if you go on like that! Damn Slytherin!"

Harry got near his wife and put an arm around her shoulder. "Calm down, Ginny, she's just a little girl... . You wanted to tell me something?"

Ginny was still fuming. "Little girl, my-"

Harry interrupted her hastily. "Hello Severus! How are you? How's Hermione? The children? Grandchildren?"

The tall man wore the same smirk as his granddaughter. "Grandchildren make their grandparents delighted, Potter." They all heard Hermione's bright laughter at her husband's retort.

_That man_... "Er, yes. Of course. They do, don't they. Er, Ginny, darling, I think everyone is here, now."

Ginny corrected him menacingly. "Ron and Luna will be late. They said to start the apéritif without them.That's what I was going to tell you. They're chasing Weasley grandchildren flying around the garden on brand new brooms, cursing the one who had the idea to offer them said brooms for their sixth and eighth Christmas."

Arms crossed, Severus chuckled, "Their grandmother Hermione thought it was a bit early for potion kits. She's too soft."

"Still taking revenge for Aurelius marrying Lily and Theodora marrying George, you old bat, aren't you?" Harry gave him a punch in the ribs.

Ginny gave him and evil grin. "Admit it, Severus. You_ hate _being related to the Potters and the Weasleys." They made to move downstairs to join the rest of the family.

"There are far too many Weasleys and Potters in_ my _family, dear Madam Potter. In the present situation, I can only fight a lonely battle, trying to put my grandchildren on the right path. Snape path."

Hermione waited for them at the bottom of the stairs. "And you seem to manage quite well, love. Aurelia, a Slytherin, was found snogging Corvus Malfoy, ..." Severus put an arm around his wife's waist and raised an eyebrow. Harry and Ginny exchanged an_ I-told-you-so _glance. She continued: "was found snogging by Gryffindor Head Boy Flavius Snape in an empty classroom. He was very angry with his niece and brought her directly to my office."

"Angry? So angry that it made him bring a second year directly to the Headmistress office?" he asked with a tinge of curiosity.

"Yes, angry, Severus. Since it was the third time in two days. And even though she had locked the door with damn strong wards for a second year-"

"I really wonder who taught her that," he offered innocently. Ginny sighed at the thought of her granddaughter's skills.

"- and even though she had locked the door, as I said, he could get through. Only he thrice overlooked the jelly bucket hex she had added, each time at a different level of the wards. Being covered in purple jelly three times in two days would have gotten to his nerves."

He looked disdainful. "Flavius will hear me! How can my own son be fooled by a twelve year old witch with a jelly bucket hex? That would be the debilitated Gryffindor part of his brain. Make her serve detention with me, love." He kissed Hermione on the forehead.

"You damn Slytherin of a husband! I can't even make you promise she'll be scrubbing cauldrons wandlessly. You would break it. Don't teach her too many things. It's not Snape's Slytherin army you're building against the Weasleys."

"And don't forget Faustina, Severus," Harry reminded him, "a Slytherin daughter married with a Malfoy counts in the balance!"

The Snapes exchanged a meaningful look. Severus turned on his heel and waved toward the stairs, "Which reminds me, Potter, I was looking for a book from your library. I was on my way to fetch it when the_ delicate _voice of your wife froze me on the stairs. What book was it, dearest? I can't seem to remember the title. Old age, you see... " Hermione chuckled.

"Don't know, Severus. You didn't tell me. Maybe if we look for it together we'll find it sooner. Don't wait for us, Ginny ; start the apéritif." They climbed the stairs hand in hand and stopped in front of the door to melt in a tight embrace.

Walking towards the living room, Harry was deep in thought. "Aurelia was right. They do kiss whenever they can... By the way, Gin, why did talking of Faustina remind Severus of a book?"

Ginny gave him a stern look.

"You really don't want to know, Harry."

"Please, Gin, we're not teenagers anymore, you know."

"Fine, you asked. Remember the last word?"

"What last w- ? Oh. But what's the link with books- ?" Harry flushed crimson.

Ginny nodded.

"Indeed, honey, they're both bookworms, but they have more than only chaste memories of your library."

---

"Severus, are you sure you don't want to cast a proper silencing charm?"

"Please, my sweet, let me hear how long it'll take Potter to understand."

"Thirty years, love. Give or take a few minutes. Mmm. Where was your hand, exactly, just this instant?"

---

"Snape you old pervert! Get that damn door open! How could you! How can you? Hermione, you're my friend, you can't do that here! Not under my own roof, when I'm here. And the children, have you thought about the children? Snape, you bastard, come here this instant and fight if you're a man! Wand out, old bat! If you don't come, I'm going to come to grab you myself. Just wait till I break your bloody wards, you git!"

---

"Now, you heard him, Severus."

"Thirty years, two hours, four minute and forty-seven seconds. Prat."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Now listen to him: be a man, love; draw your wand and open that door."

"That's exactly my plan, dearest."

* * *

_Notes :_

_Severus and Hermione Snape had: _

_- Aurelius, who married Lily Potter, daughter of Harry and Ginny._

_They have Aurelia, 12 years old and Hadrian, 6 years old._

_- Theodora, who married George Weasley, son of Ron and Luna. _

_They have 6 year old twins and an 8 year old boy._

_- Faustina, who married Perseus Malfoy._

_- Flavius Snape._

_Draco and Pansy Malfoy had:_

_- Leo, who married a Zabini girl._

_They have Corvus_

_- Perseus who married Faustina Snape._

_This was my first fanfiction. English is not my native language. So I hope it was entertaining for you all the same. Help me improve my work : review ! Thanks !_


End file.
